


Thanksgiving Surprise

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Veronica messes up Thanksgiving dinner, but realizes there is something more delicious she can offer her father.





	Thanksgiving Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 3. 
> 
> This story contains graphic incest scenes between Veronica and her father. If that isn't something you want to read about, stop here.

Veronica shook her head as she looked at the burnt turkey. She'd planned a special Thanksgiving for her dad, and now it was ruined. 

She only had herself to blame. While it was cooking, she had gone to her bedroom to masturbate. It had been so long since she had a cock in her that she needed that release. But she got carried away and forgot what was cooking. Now her dad had nothing to eat.

Veronica disposed of the meat outside and came back in. What was she going to do? Order out? He'd be okay with that. But he was the best dad in the world, and he deserved the meal of a lifetime.

If only Veronica hadn't been so horny, she would have made him the perfect meal. Veronica still hadn't climaxed yet. Her pussy was begging for meat. She sat on the couch and pushed two of her fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She needed some relief.

Veronica brought her fingers out and put them in her mouth. She loved tasting herself. There was nothing she liked more. Sometimes she wondered if other girls would taste as good. Maybe she was bi? 

Veronica got up and started to head back to the bedroom. She had to finish before her dad got back. But she'd barely gotten into the bedroom when she heard the door open.

"Veronica..." Keith said.

Veronica came out of her bedroom and gave her dad a cheeky smile.

"Hi poppa Mars," she said. 

He looked around the kitchen.

"Looks like you've been busy," he said.

Veronica frowned. "Yeah. I got carried away and burned the turkey. I'm so, so sorry."

Keith nodded. "That's okay. We'll order out. I love that you tried, sweetie."

Veronica walked over and hugged her dad. He always understood when she messed up. She just wished she could do something for him, find something great for him to eat. 

Suddenly an idea hit her. He could eat her. Her pussy was the tastiest treat in the world, and not sharing it with her dad felt wrong. But would he go for it? It wasn't something normal fathers did. Still, Veronica knew if he had a taste, he'd never want to stop.

She pulled away from her dad and looked him intensely in the eye.

"We don't have to order out," she said. "I've got something special in mind for you. Have a seat at the table. I'll be right back."

Veronica went into the bathroom and quickly undressed. She was starting to get nervous. Still, staring at her figure in the mirror, Veronica couldn't help but admire herself. She doubted her dad would be able to resist. He'd probably want to put more than his tongue inside her. Who wouldn't? Was she ready for that? She decided now was the time to find out.

Veronica put on her silk bathrobe and came out. Her dad was sitting at the table. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Hi daddy," Veronica said. "Here's your meal."

Veronica let the robe slide off of her, revealing her nude body to her dad. She was trying to be sexy, but her stomach was full of butterflies.

Keith starred in disbelief as Veronica walked over to him and hopped up on the table.

"What is going on?" Keith asked.

Veronica smiled. "I'm your Thanksgiving feast. This delicious wet pussy here is an all you can eat buffet."

Veronica slipped her finger into her pussy and then brought it out. She slipped it into her mouth.

"Yummy," she said. "I taste so good."

Keith's mouth started to water as he felt the biggest erection of his life coming on. This was so wrong, but logic was fading away to lust.

"Veronica," Keith said. "This can't happen. I'm your father. You know that."

"I know," Veronica said. "But this will be just between us. I promise. I just want you to have a great Thanksgiving."

Keith could smell Veronica's arousal. It was wrong, but he slid his chair back and leaned forward, his face mere inches from his daughter's pussy.

"Once we do this," Keith said, "there's no going back. Are you sure?"

Veronica nodded.

Needing no further encouragement, Keith dove in and tasted his daughter for the first time. Any doubts he'd had were gone. Veronica was delicious. 

Veronica moaned as loud as she dared, not wanting the neighbors to hear. The ecstasy she was feeling was intense. Her dad seemed to be enjoying his meal. The burned turkey had been a blessing. She was sure he'd rather have her than some stupid turkey any day. 

After a few minutes, Veronica exploded covered her dad's face with cum. He licked up every bit he could find.

"How was I?" Veronica asked.

"Divine," Keith said.

Veronica started to get off the table, but Keith motioned for her to wait.

"I'm not through yet," He said.

"You want seconds?" Veronica asked.

"I need to fuck you," Keith said bluntly.

Veronica was surprised at his tone.

"I thought Thanksgiving was about eating," she said teasingly.

"It is also about stuffing," Keith said. "You want to be stuffed, don't you?"

"Fill me up," Veronica said.

Keith quickly slid his pants off and revealed his rock hard cock to his daughter. He was pleased to see her eyes widen at the sight of it.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to go this far," Veronica said.

Keith smiled. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about it. But you were always my sweet girl. Now I see you for the little slut you are. You have so much more of your mom in you than I thought."

Veronica was shocked to hear him talk that way to her. But she did have to admit to herself she was acting kind of slutty right now.

Keith pulled Veronica up a little on the table and quickly shoved his cock in her. She'd never taken in anything so big before. 

Keith began thrusting into her tight pussy. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, but some primal urge had overtaken him. He regretted some of the things he'd just said to his daughter, but he also realized he did see her as something else now. She was Grade A fuckmeat. The kind that only the luckiest of men get to have. And he planned on making the most of it.

Veronica was surprised at how rough he was fucking her. She expected something more gentle. But at the same time, she was loving every second of it. 

Veronica's moans of pleasure encouraged Keith to fuck her harder. It wasn't long before he was about to explode.

"I'm about to cum." Keith said.

"I'm on the pill, daddy," Veronica said. "Please cum inside."

Keith shoved his cock inside as far as it would go and then exploded inside her daughter.

Keith backed away, almost in a daze. He saw Veronica's robe on the floor and picked it up.

"Put this back on," Keith said as he handed her the robe. 

Veronica slid off the table and did as she was told.

"Is everything okay?" Veronica asked.

Keith was silent. He sat down on the couch. Veronica walked over and sat beside him.

"What just happened..." Keith said.

"Was wonderful," Veronica said.

"I used you," Keith said. "I was too rough with you."

"I'm not fragile," Veronica said. "I wanted you to have the best Thanksgiving ever. I know I'm hot. I know you had the time of your life fucking me. Society says it is wrong, but I don't play by those rules. You didn't take advantage of me. I'm over 18, and I put you in a position few men could resist. Don't regret a second of it. I never will."

"You are perfect," Keith said. "Absolutely perfect. And so delicious."

"You're welcome to a second helping," Veronica said.

Keith smiled. "In a minute."

He put his arm around his daughter.

"I just want to hold you for a few minutes," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Veronica said.

"Can I expect every holiday to be this good?" Keith asked.

"That depends," Veronica said. "Can I have a pony for Christmas?"


End file.
